The Live In Nanny
by Zanessaluver94
Summary: She stayed with me when the toher left! Gabriella is the real mother to my children, to bad she's the nanny and i can't do anything about it! or can I? TxG
1. Preface The live in Nanny!

The Live In Nanny!

8 months ago

"Was their birth a miracle or a disaster? No don't think like that! It's not their fault that their own mother left them. Don't blame them or yourself" Gabriella told Troy.

"But why did she leave us? WHY?!?!?! I just don't understand, I love them you love them… you do love them right? I mean look at them, my perfect little boys have all ten fingers and toes" Troy looked at Gabriella who at the time was looking at the boys while playing with their feet making them gurgle.

Gabriella looked back up at Troy and smiled "I love them like they were my own, Troy you won't be alone in this, and you will have me until they move off to college or until you don't need me anymore, you have sharpay, your wonderful best friend"

"No, I will need you forever… you are the best nanny around Gabriella! But still she should love them not leave them to defend for themselves, well you know what I mean, no mother should leave her children behind they should give them their life if needed…. God she was my girlfriend of 5 years I was going to marry her, she was meant to love me, I guess they saying is right they will love you and leave you maybe I'm not man enough for her … or any women"

"Nicole might have thought that this was best, and don't say you're not man enough, Troy clearly you are, you do everything around the house, play both parents, I saw the way you loved her they way you looked at her, she couldn't, she couldn't see the man that was right in front of her. You are man enough… for any women… clearly!" Gabriella laughed then end bit while looking at the 2 two months old boys in front of her Troy even gave a short chuckle.

"Thanks Gabriella, you really know how to get a man's spirits up" he kissed her forehead then looked at the boys how were fidgeting.

"Well looks like some people are a bit hungry" Gabriella stated while tickling David's foot.

"Yeah, I could go for some food too" Troy said while picking up Alex and smiling at her, Gabriella picked up David and they walked out of the green colour nursery which Troy and Gabriella decorated in the last week of Nicole's pregnancy.

2 months ago

_Troy walked into his and Nicole's bedroom to find David and Alex in their basinet asleep and most of Nicole's clothes on their bed. _

"_Nicole?" Troy called out while he was checking on the boys. It was Gabriella's day off, she was right now looking at bridesmaid dresses it took a lot of effort for troy to convince Nicole to let her to go but he got her the day off and he also had to sleep on the couch._

_Nicole appeared from the walk in closet with all of her suitcases and started to pack, she looked up at troy once she finished one and then snarled and went into get her shoes._

"_I'M LEAVING YOU" she yelled from inside the closet which woke up the babies "OH SHUT UP!!!!!!" She screamed again but the boys just screamed louder and louder, Troy left them and walked into the walk in closet_

"_What do you mean you leaving?" his eyes were filled with tears threatening to fall at any moment_

"_What does it sound like? I'm. Leaving. You! I found someone who won't pressure me, who won't change my body" she lifted up her top to show the scar that she received when the boys were brought into the world" " who won't pull me down with him and his kids" she looked at Troy and then to their… Troy's boy_

"_There yours as well remember" the boy's kept screaming while they were as well. Troy just looked at her and shook his head, disgusted was the word he would use from now on to describe her, worthless heartbreaking whore was some others._

"_You disgust me; you would leave your children behind? You know what if it's not your way then it's no way am I right! It all has to be about Nicole and when the light isn't on her she cries like her 2 month old sons! Fine I, no, we don't need you, you've been no help at all" the cries had stop and so had the yelling soft humming was heard in the bedroom. Nicole walked out and saw Gabriella shushing the boys while rubbing her hands softly over their cheeks, So Gabriella! So affectionate, always putting the boys and Troy in front of her._

"_OF COURSE! Can you not find your own family?" Nicole screamed at Gabriella, the boys screamed again, Gabriella was stunned for am minute but then lifted the boys up and shushed them again. Nicole was furious and started to charge at Gabriella, but a hand that had grabbed her for arm stoped her and pulled her back into his chest so her ear was next to his mouth. Troy nodded for Gabriella to carry on, so she left the room and walked into their nursery._

_In a very low voice "their more her's than yours, you're not their mother anymore. Don't touch them, I can see you signed away your rights to me, so get out and stay away, don't touch Gabriella or MY boys EVER" Troy then pushed Nicole out of his grip and picked up her suitcases and tossed them out of the two story house over the balcony. He turned around to see Nicole furious and with tears in her eyes. He then waved and pointed towards the door._

"_oh, that's right can't wait for me to leave so you can fuck her, right well that's fine I'll leave you right now" she walked out the door and down the stairs with troy hot on her trail._

"_never did I cheat on you, Gabriella is my employee, nothing more, you're the one who cheated so leave" she walked out the door and then slammed it and then troy tumbled to the floor. The tears falling over his cheeks and on to the floor, his breathing came in short shallow takes, his heart was breaking. _

_A soft voice rang through his ears, it was the boys lullaby being sung by Gabriella and angles voice, he focused on it the tiny cracks healing but not enough to stop the pain but hopefully in time the voice will heal him he calmed down and his eyes began to drop, the soft voice fading away until nothing was heard._

_Troy fell asleep on the bottom step. _


	2. Meet and Greet!

Name: Gabriella Montez  
Age: 22  
Occupation: Nanny to Troy Bolton (who might I add is gorgeous)

Straight out of college Gabriella was hired to be Troy Bolton's and Nicole Logie's nanny for their twin boys. She had a great set up in the Bolton house, the two story house had a great view of the nearby ocean and a park was straight across the road, it would be fantastic when the boys could actually walk and play. Her bedroom had it all, a laptop, a walk in closet, a rocking chair, and a joining door to the boys bedroom, and the colour was her favourite part, yellow and blue! Troy Bolton, was the best part of her job, even though she knew it wasn't aloud, he is her boss after all but you can't stop love now can you?

Name: Troy Bolton  
Age: 23  
Occupation: High school teacher and basketball coach

Troy got his first job at his old school in New Mexico, East High. His girlfriend at the time had moved down with him from New York to be with him, she didn't have to leave anything behind I mean she was a Mobil hairdresser. Most people would say that she was using him for his money but Troy said it was love, well thought it at least. Up until they day she left, which was two months after their twin sons were born, it tore Troy's heart to pieces but it gradually returned to normal thanks to the sweet voice that belonged to his … the Boys nanny. Ms. Gabriella Montez. He knows it's wasn't aloud I mean he is her boss but he can't help it, he had fallen for her and fallen hard.

Gabriella had just laid the boys down for their afternoon nap. They had grown so fast, 8 months had past since their birth and they have started to call Gabriella 'Mama' Gabriella had started to correct them but Troy agreed that the boys were right. She was their mother in a way.

This made Gabriella's heart flutter, she had started to fall for Troy they day they had met, it was wrong so very wrong but she couldn't help it, she tried to stop but it did nothing, it just keeps growing and now Sharpay and herself have to put their plane into action. Starting today.

"Hey, ready for tonight?" sharpay greeted her with a kiss on the cheek

Troy looked at Gabriella with a puzzled look '_what is tonight?'_ he thought.

"Yes, we have to pick out an amazing outfit, I'm so excited. I haven't been on a date in ages" Gabriella gushed.

Troy nearly choked on his water _'DATE?'_ he thought. Sharpay gave Gabriella a knowing look.

"Troy, are you ok?" Gabriella played a very good concerned person, we can give her that.

"Yeah, just went down the wrong pipe" he gave off a nervous chuckle "so what's this about a date?" Troy asked pretending like he didn't care, but he did and it was killing him.

"Oh you don't mind do you? I've set her up with someone" Sharpay told him. _'Oh no not sharpay and her pairing's this will be bad, I can see it happening' _he thought.

"Pshhhh, it's not like I'm an ex" he said which made Gabriella giggle _'or her boyfriend' "_so who is this lucky man?" he asked

"Oh just Tom, My publicist. You've met him before. Remember?" _ 'Oh yes I remember, he tried to take Nicole and now he IS taking Gabriella, fucking twat' _

"Have you Troy? Oh what's he like?" Gabriella asked

"Such a gentleman, just the type for you" Troy said and then got up when he heard one of the boys crying.

Once the girls knew he was out of ear and eye shot their smiles disappeared.

"Sharpay, you said it would work" Gabriella whispered frustrated to Sharpay.

"Well it was meant to, know you will go on a date and then you will brag about and make crap up about it" she said back

"But the guys a creep" Gabriella whispered back

"Don't worry, I'll be at the next table, watching. I'll make sure nothing happens just go for a shower"

Sharpay pushed Gabriella up the stairs and got her into the shower, and then she got out her phone and called Tom and set it all up.

**2 hrs later**

There was a knock heard at the Bolton house and then the beautiful door chime that Gabriella has help pick out. Troy knew who it was and was mad but put on a smile for the man in front of him.

"Tom!" Troy greeted with fake enthusiasm.

"Troy!" Tom replied with as much fakeness as Troy had.

They both looked up to see Gabriella come down the stars in a floor length red dress, she looked like a goddess, no she was one in Troy's eyes. Before Tom could even step, Troy was at Gabriella's side helping her down on the last step

"You look beautiful" Troy said

"Yes, yes, you do" tom said and then snatched Gabriella's wrist away from Troy's hand.

Troy gave a low growl hoping that Gabriella hadn't heard.

"Thank you" Gabriella replied while looking at Troy "both of you" then looked at Tom

"Shall we go?" Tom asked

"We shall" she replied and then smiled at Troy and waved

"Wait!" she turned to troy again and took a breath "the boy's don't need to be fed, I fed them a little while ago but they do need to be bathed, and…"

"I think Troy has it Gabi" Troy and Gabriella turned to Tom with a fierce look in their eyes, but then it vanished from Gabriella's and turned a sicklying sweet type.

Tom basically forced her out of the house and into the car. Then they drove off down the street.

Troy slammed the door with so much force it made a picture fall off the wall and smash it also woke up Alex who was asleep. Troy left the photo frame and went to check on the boy's.

**3 hrs later**

Gabriella walked in the door to find glass everywhere _'hmm that's strange' _she thought

"Boy's?" she called out and she heard troy call back to say that they were in the kitchen.

She walked in with her beautiful lily's in hand she smiled at troy and kissed the boys head, she then walked over to the cupboard and filled up a vase of water and place the flowers in it.

"What happened in the foyer?" she looked at Troy and he ducked his head

"Ummm, nothing, I'll go fix it" he began to get up but Gabriella shook her head and then got the dust pan and brush and fixed it up.

"so how was the date?" Troy asked as soon as she came back into the room and sat down.

She smiled at him and then squealed.

"It was amazing, he took me to the restaurant along the beach, we were outside and the sun was setting" she gushed to him

"Hmmmmmm sounds romantic" he replied with a fake smile

"It was and then we dance to the slow music in the back ground, and talked, gosh we have to much in common. I never knew I would find someone like that you know? Oh, oh oh, and then we walked on the beach. And he bought those beautiful flowers and then we went on those horse that you can rent, oh gosh Troy it was amazing"

She smiled at him and he smiled back

"I think I found the one!" she giggled and his smile vanished.

"Look Gabriella, I've been meaning to talk to you" he started off, she nodded her head for him to continue

"I think it's time for a new nanny, you have your whole life a head of you, so I would like you to stay and help me find a nanny for only two months then you will need to be out of here" he looked at her, tears were threatening to fall, he couldn't watch so he picked up the boys and began to walk out

"Sorry" he said and then left

She was stunned, what did she do wrong? She saw the lily's and then tossed them at the wall and ran to her bedroom and fell asleep on her floor.

Her life at the Bolton's was over.


	3. Collide

"_I think it's time for a new nanny, you have your whole life a head of you, so I would like you to stay and help me find a nanny for only two months then you will need to be out of here" he looked at her, tears were threatening to fall, he couldn't watch so he picked up the boys and began to walk out_

"_Sorry" he said and then left_

_She was stunned, what did she do wrong? She saw the lily's and then tossed them at the wall and ran to her bedroom and fell asleep on her floor._

_Her life at the Bolton's was over. _

Gabriella was heartbroken, she wasn't meant to get fired she was meant to make him fall for her.

Gabriella stayed out of Troy's way for a few days; she didn't want him to look at her. The tears only stoped when the boy's called for her. She had to act professional, her company told her not to fall for the family, and she knew this day would come. Just not this soon.

Troy heard the crash and the glass shatter, he knew he had hurt her but she had also hurt him. How could she not see the signs of how much he liked her? How could she not see how much she was hurting him just then? He didn't mean to fire her, it just came out and now he was regretting it.

He looked down at the boys how had stopped crying but kept looking around.

"I've lost your other mum boys, I'm so sorry" the last of his sentence was broken with sobs. He fell to the floor with the boys in his arms, and rocked back and forth. He thought he wouldn't lose her ever. But he had and it was his entire fault.

-

-

-

The light music and bright light burst out of the room as soon the door was brought opened. The room held a romantic vibe; it flowed from person to person. Light laughs could be heard and clinks from champagne glasses being clunked together in a toast. Yet another Troy Bolton party was another success, other day's he would have been having fun, having his  
'friends' over and Gabriella next to his arm. Tonight was another story; Gabriella was off with Tom, who she invited. You could tell Troy wasn't feeling the vibe, he was making his own; anger.

Gabriella walked around the room talking and introducing Tom to everyone. Her face held a smile but her heart held nothing. Troy fired her, how could she feel anything but pain? It's a good thing she could act or right now she would be on the floor with tears falling.

Tom was having the time of his life, he had a beautiful woman on his arm, people actually like him, and he got numbers from girls when Gabriella wasn't looking. He was having the time of his life. He knew Troy was pissed off at him and it just made it better.

**2hrs later**

Troy had enough of seeing girls throw themselves when Gabriella wasn't looking. She didn't deserve it; if you're with her then you must love her and not use her!

"Hello Tom" Troy greeted him once he had finished talking to DR. and Mrs. Rimmel

"Hi Troy" he replied

"Having fun? I see you've pocketed quite a few numbers there. I'm pretty sure there not Gabriella's either" he stated in an 'I-got-you-know tone

"Why I don't know what you are talking about"

"Oh please, every girl was throwing themselves at you tonight, like anybody could understand why! You're a cheater and then you look for more when you do cheat on the person you cheated with. You're pathetic. I bet your just going to fuck her then move on" Troy went all up in his face.

"Why would I do that if I can have her an more at the same time?" Tom told troy and then whispered in to his ear "she's a slut anyway, could only get me" Tom turned around but Troy punched him in the pack then his gut then his face.

"FUCK YOU!" Troy screamed at him.

Gabriella was stunned with the outburst made by Troy 'He's just had too much to drink' she thought. Why would he make a scene? Why would he do this to her? 'Oh because he hates you, that's why' a voice inside her head answered her question.

"Troy just stop ok!" Gabriella butted in

Troy turned to her and his eyes held anger

"You're actually sticking up for this low life? Pathetic!" Troy then turned back to Tom, was about to say something but then got caught off by Gabriella.

"Pathetic? You're the one who is pathetic! Why do you care what he does? I'm the one with him, not you! Just leave him and me alone" she started to walk to the door with Tom but stoped and turned to Troy.

"Oh I found another nanny" Troy's heart just broke even more then it had "she'll be here tomorrow" then Gabriella turned back to Tom.

"So you're just going to be his fuck buddy! Need the money that bad?" Troy yelled out

Gabriella stopped in her tracks and noticed Tom smirking 'what did he tell Troy?' She thought, she looked at Troy and he was sad, his eyes held Tears, her eyes held tears. She looked back at Tom and he held out his hand.

"You know that's what she is Troy, she did it with you for years" Tom screamed out, thankfully the guest had gone but Troy's real friends had stayed behind.

Troy bolted towards Tom; he pushed Gabriella out of the way and started to beat the guy up. No one says that to her, even though he did. NO ONE should and he felt so guilty for it. He felt sick inside his stomach as soon as it came out.

Gabriella looked at the boys on the ground, arms and legs went everywhere, grunts and moans were heard. She had to do something.

"CHAD!!!!! Stop him!" she screamed at the black American man standing only 3 feet away. Chad gripped Troy and pulled him off of a now bloody Tom.

"Just leave man!" Chad told Tom and then held Troy so he couldn't go back for more.

Tom looked at Gabriella and held out his hand for her, she looked at him disgusted. Then slapped him across the face and went up to her bedroom.

"Clearly she wanted your cock in her mouth tonight and not mine. Doesn't know what's she is missing!" Tom said looking straight at Troy. Troy yelled and started to run towards Tom but Chad held him back.

"LEAVE" Chad could be a scary man when he yelled and that was all it took for tom to leave the Bolton's house.

Troy took in a deep breath and looked at his friends, they were all pointing up the stairs. He knew what he had to do now. Get Gabriella Back!

-

-

-

How could they embarrass her like that? What did she ever do to them? Nothing except Care for his kids and well okay she did use Tom but what he did was way worse.

Gabriella got undressed in to boy- shorts a a zip up jacket that had a graphic design on it then laid across her bed with her hands holding her head and she just thought. Thought about tonight, thought about Troy.

"Gabriella?" Troy called out but she didn't answer so he walk up to her.

Troy's finger tips ran softly up Gabriella's calves, moving slowly up her thighs and stoping just at the start of her lacy boy- shorts. She tried to cover up her moan but it didn't work. Troy heard and it just made his erection grow.

Troy made his move. He climbed over the bed and straddled her back; he then moved her hair that was cover the left side of her to the right and then kissed the visible skin.

"Tell me…. Tell me this is ok" he asked her.

She didn't answer; she just moved her neck to give him better access.

"You don't want him" she stated still while kissing her neck. He was hoping for some kind of agreement but when he didn't get any he started to suck and leave his mark. It made her moan in pleasure.

"Do you want me? He asked her, he suck just below her ear lobe and she moaned loud. He was pleased with himself. It only took 2 mins of kissing to find her sweet spot.

"Yes, god yes Troy" he smiled at her and stoped what he was doing.

Gabriella rolled over and looked into his eyes. Blue met Brown and the sparks were flying everywhere. He leaned in slowly, their lips grazed each others,

"By the way, you're not fired" and then he kissed her.

_**The dawn is breaking  
A light shining through  
You're barely waking  
And I'm tangled up in you, yeah**_

I'm open, you're closed  
Where I follow, you'll go  
I worry I won't see your face  
Light up again

Even the best fall down sometimes  
Even the wrong words seem to rhyme  
Out of the doubt that fills my mind  
I somehow find you and I collide

I'm quiet you know  
You make a first impression  
I've found I'm scared to know  
I'm always on your mind

Even the best fall down sometimes  
Even the stars refuse to shine  
Out of the back you fall in time  
I somehow find you and I collide

Don't stop here  
I lost my place  
I'm close behind

Even the best fall down sometimes  
Even the wrong words seem to rhyme  
Out of the doubt that fills your mind  
You finally find you and I collide

You finally find you and I collide  
You finally find you and I collide


	4. Nicole

½ a year later

David and Alex are almost 1 and a half years old and they keep growing, their eyes have stayed the same electric blue just like there daddy's or "da" as they say and they have a short amount of blond curls forming on top of their heads. Since the boys have started to walk, they seem to get into everything from the pots and pans to their daddies expensive cologne.

Troy can now call Gabriella 'his', he still pays her to his dislike but Gabriella will not accept the card to his bank account 'Troy were not married, you worked hard for your money' she tells him. Gabriella did accept the spot next to him at night in his bedroom all night every night though on one condition… that he gets a new bed for them. He happily accepted. Not only did they buy a new bed but extended the walk in wardrobe. Yes it was huge but now it had a place for all of Gabriella's accessories. He had never seen so many belts, earrings, necklaces, or rings. But he'd rather see them then the excessive amount of shoes and clothes that Nicole use to have.

------------

-------------------

---------------------------

----------------------------------

Sharpay's brother Ryan was holding a party at his house and Gabriella, Troy and the boys were invited. With a lot of fuss from the boys and Gabriella having to get everything ready for the boys they were finally off. Gabriella was wearing a red and purple dress with her hair in curls with gold gladiators on, Troy and the boys were wearing cute tuxes even though Troy thought the boys could just go in everyday clothes.

As soon as they arrived Gabriella and Alex were torn away From Troy and David by Sharpay to meet and greet some new people, while talking to Sharpay about only god knows what screaming could be heard from across the house . A child's screams and a males voice could barley be heard.

"What's that?" sharpay asked

Gabriella didn't hear though she was already pushing through the crowd to see. A female's voice could also be heard. The yelling and crying got louder, she quickened her pace, she knew that cry from anywhere, that cry was David's.

She didn't listen to what was happening, her parenting feeling kicked in, she had to find out what was wrong with her child. She walked past all of the forming people and right up to Troy who was looking at something with pure hatred.

"Troy???? It's okay, calm down just tell me what's wrong" she asked as her right hand was rubbing his check to try and get his attention. He doesn't respond so she gets on her tippy toes, their lips are almost touching.

"Troy what's wrong?" she asked again

His eyes snapped down towards her's and she gasped and took a step back. They were black. Never had she seen him this upset about anything.

"Troy?" she asked timidly.

He looked back towards the woman. Gabriella didn't look in the same direction as him, she was still waiting

"Gabriella??? Is that you??? Hmmmmmm should have expected this" Gabriella recognised that voice that was the voice that broke Troy that left her son's. That was Nicole. Gabriella smiled at her then checked if David was alright.

Troy and Nicole started to yell again but it was all just mumbles in Gabriella's mind. The children's cries of 'mamma' were all she could focus on at the moment. Gabriella stepped into Troy's left side so the boys could be protected between them both.

"Oh it's alright I'm here" Nicole said to the screaming boys, she tried to touch them but they latched on to Gabriella and Troy Growled.

"What did you do?? There mine not her's!" she pointed out. Gabriella now had both boys in her arms rocking back and forth trying to shush the boys while in Troy's arms. Troy looked down at Gabriella and sore a real mother and then looked at the devil it's self.

"No…. no don't you dare! You left, you left them, me you fucking life behind and you expect them to know you? To love you? No of course they won't they were two months old, Gabriella stayed, Gabriella loved them, cherished every moment with them, she protected them, hell she still is. Gabriella is the real mother not you" Troy shouted at her which only made the boys clutch on to Gabriella more.

Gabriella looked up at Troy with a disapproving look on her face 'I'm sorry' he mouthed to her and then started to rock them all back and forth.

"Oh you fucked the help, how sad" Nicole screamed at Troy, Gabriella quickly pushed the boys into Troy's arms so he wouldn't lash out at the women. Gabriella looked up at Troy and shook her head.

"Just ignore her Troy" she whispered to him she nodded to the door. He shook his head and looked around the room.

Gabriella let out a breath of air and the held Troy's head in her hands and kissed him on the lips. She pulled back to stare into his eyes and he let out his breath.

"Oh she's a slut" Nicole's voice could be heard throughout the house, echoing through the ears of all.

Troy's eyes held anger, how dare she? She doesn't even know Gabriella. He snarled at Nicole and started to head towards the door to leave this mess behind. All the memorise will be gone, the heart ache, the tears. All of it. GONE!

"You don't even love him" Troy stoped in his path but felt Gabriella push on the lower part of his back. "You only want him for his money…. Or his penis" Nicole stated

This pushed Gabriella over the edge, how dare she? She doesn't even know what she and troy hold.

Gabriella turned around to punch Nicole in her nose but Nicole tore her to the ground but her hair. Gabriella rolled her head around, bones could be heard cracking. The boys screamed out to her.

"MOMMA" "GABRIELLA" Gabriella got up off the floor then smiled at them.

"I'm alright" she then looked at Nicole and shook her head, she was acting so immature. Gabriella started to walk towards HER family but again was pulled back by her hair and then was punched in the stomach. Gabriella lost her balance if you were looking close enough you would have seen that her knee gave out and her ankle tore to the right. Her scream pierced through the whole house. Her body started to shake, she was going into shock. Sharpay grabbed the boys off Troy as he made his way over to her. Nicole smirked at the scene in front of her.

"See troy, she's has no strength to look after my family! Just leave her bee" Nicole placed her hand on Troy's back. He spun around and snarled at her.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" He then knelt down to Gabriella and moved her fringe out of her eyes; they both had tears streaming down their faces.


	5. Hospital!

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP

A constant beep was ringing through Gabriella's ears, screaming was heard in the distance. Cries of pain wisped through the air. Light gushes of air could be felt oh her right hand. Her eyes held tight, not daring to know where she was. She filled her lungs with 3 big gulps of air and started to open her eyes. A bright white light shone through the small slits. She closed her eyes again, pain shooting through them. No she had to do this. She opened then again and blinked a few times to gain her sight back.

The smell of disinfectant filled her nose, the bright light still shining strong. She knew where she was, she knew why as well. She closed her eyes and pictures flashed past her eyes. Troy, David, Alex screaming at her. Nicole with a smirk on her face. Sharpay and Troy both with tears falling down there smooth faces. She opened her eyes again, how long was she out for? She felt droplets on her hand then falling down the slop of her wrist. She looked to her right and there he was. Her love. Her everything. Her Troy.

She moved his hair out of his eyes wiping away the flowing tears along the way. Guilt built up in the pit of her stomach, she did this to him. Tears began to fill her eyes, blurring her sight. She put Troy in pain. He didn't need her, he had kids to think of and yet here he is crying in his sleep waiting for her to wake from her deep sleep. Movement woke her from her thoughts. He was waking up.

Troy looked up into the chocolate brown eyes of his love, his heart swelled with happiness. Gabriella was awake. He moved into kiss her soft lips but she moved away.

"Baby?" he asked as he tried to caress her cheek but yet she moved away once again. Pain shot through Troy, what was wrong with? Tears fell down the curves of her face, leaving trails behind them for other to follow. He again tried to wipe them away but she slapped his hands away.

"NO!" She screamed at his face and began to lash out at him, he tried to stop her hands but she broke free every time, he hit the nurse button.

"Baby stop! Tell me what's wrong" he tried again but she didn't listen nor answer back, she just broke down into tears and curled into a ball in her bed.

The nurse rushed in and looked at the scene in front of her eyes, she looked at Troy who looked stunned but then shook his head as to say you' not needed any more.

Gabriella was facing the wall her heart broken into a million pieces, Troy was meant to look after his children not Gabriella, the look on his face pained her. The kids weren't hers, they were Nicole's. Always were always will be. Gabriella will always be the nanny.

"Tell me what's wrong Gabriella!" Troy asked again, Gabriella turned to look at Troy; he looked sad, angry and confused. Gabriella just cried harder, he tried to touch her but she flinched again

"Gabriella!" he started "Tell me!"

"You….. You need to be with …. With the boys…. Not me-e "she started "I'm o...O…only the nanny Troy!" she then looked back at the wall and started to talk again she couldn't say this to his face, the pain was too much.

"You should be with them; you shouldn't be with me-e. I'm not worthy! I'm … not their mother and… and never will be-e… they…. They need their real mother" she began to cry harder.

She turned her head to look at Troy, he looked angry. She began to cry harder again and look back to the wall.

"No!" he said

"NO!!!! NO YOU, You are their mother" he started; she didn't look at him so he forced her too. Once she was looking at him he gently took her face in his hands.

"You… you will always be their mother, for fuck sake Gabriella, you were always there. I love you! The boys love you! What more do their need?" he asked her.

"THEIR REAL MOTHER!" She screamed at him she tried to break free of his hold but he wouldn't let her go! She needed to know what she meant to him. What she meant to his whole family!

"SHE LEFT! She didn't want them; she didn't want the whole family picture! She wanted to be free! She doesn't love them like you do! YOU are their real mother! Don't ever doubt that! No mother should leave their kids! They love you, you love them! You are and will be their real mother forever Gabriella! FOREVER!" he now had tears streaming down his face.

"What happens if you don't love me anymore? What if Nicole fights for them? I may as well just leave while their too young to remember me"

"Not possible for me to ever stop loving you! I will marry you Gabriella! You are with me until then of time! You can't leave us Gabriella! We all love you! I don't care If Nicole fights for them! We'll fight for them. We are a family! We need you!" she jumped into Troy's chest and started to cry.

"I… love… you" she stated.

"I love you too baby" she kept crying into his chest saying sorry over and over again. He pulled the covers over the both of them and began to rock them back and forth, while kissing her for head.

Gabriella was Troy's always will be, their love was strong! They had a family! He had to protect her and he would. He loved her with all of his heart, no matter what people thought. he closed his eyes and pictured Gabriella walking down the rose petals covered sand in a white dress that hugger her curves even the little bump forming that they created ! he then pictured Gabriella holding a girl in her arms with two sets of Twin boys sitting around her while he took the picture at the Hospital!

Life would turn out great, that is if Nicole was never around but yet she was! And he had to fight for his family and he would!


End file.
